


咫尺【德幸】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 真的ooc废话连篇而且不通一个多月没写了真不会写了雷文！
Relationships: Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi, 德幸





	咫尺【德幸】

初春的正午已经略显炎热，太阳烤干了弥留了一个上午的水汽，悬在空中，烘得人也有些口干舌燥起来。幸村拿着手机，对照着地图和门牌号，找到了自己的新房，就回到车里，将车停在自己的车位上，打开后备箱，对着满车的箱子看了看，脱下外套和毛衣，略微用力抛在副驾驶上，只穿着最里面的短袖，抱起一个箱子就往新家门口走去。  
在不安定的世道跳槽到距离上一份工作两小时车程的地方本不在他意料之中，虽然他对自己拿下这份工作信心百倍，却不想竟然会被提供一个发展前景更好然而需要搬家的地方。在他刚定下新工作并且连新房的合同都签好，还差两周就要搬来的时候，却爆发了一场百年难遇的瘟疫。只是一切已经定下，即便再不想这时上路也不得不走。  
到了也是远程工作，想着离自己入职还有一个月，幸村并不是很急着把一切都搬进家里，而是每天搬一两个箱子进来，一边拼装家具，一边按自己的喜好认真装饰并摆放自己的东西，用了不到一周，整个家就已经被他收拾的有模有样。  
又是一天早起，幸村戴着口罩出门晨练，刚绕着小区跑了两圈就迎面遇上了另一个戴着口罩晨跑的男子，想着会在这里晨跑应该是邻居，二人都对着对方点头微笑，彼此能从带笑意的眉眼推测出口罩下友善的面容，擦肩而过的时候，幸村满心满肺都是那人的气息，像是雪水华成的清泉，幸村有些诧异，心说这哥们儿跟自己挑香水的品味差不多，脚下的步伐还是一点没停，继续向前跑去。  
显然两人都在晨练，并且是反方向跑圈，所以在擦肩了四五次以后，幸村觉得跑的差不多了，今天的有氧可以到此为止了，就改了方向，向家门口跑去。在门口站定了，幸村取下口罩，随意拉伸了几下四肢，正准备拿起自己出门前放在门口的水喝完以后丢进可回收垃圾桶再进家门，冷冽的声音在身后响起：“要喝蛋白粉饮料吗？”  
幸村回头，发现正是刚刚与自己擦肩而过数次的人，发梢还挂着要落未落的汗珠，拿下口罩后的脸让幸村在心中惊艳的一瞬，完全忽略了自己也足够惊艳对面的人这件事，对着拿着水壶的手臂摇了摇头，面带歉意地笑着拒绝了对方：“谢谢您的好意，我一般不喝这些补充剂，全靠饮食。”脑子里想的却是CDC对饮食安全的提醒事项，依稀记得有不吃他人递来的食物和饮料这一条。  
对面的人点点头，收回了水壶，伸出拳头，又开口：“我叫德川和也，您就是新搬来的邻居？请多指教。”幸村也伸出拳头碰了一下，传染病肆虐，过去人人见面握手，更亲近些拥抱的礼仪也被改的五花八门，碰拳或是碰手肘俨然成为这段时间的新常态，因此也不觉得失礼。两只白得耀眼的手握成拳，碰了一下便各自收回，幸村才开口：“幸村精市，请多指教，德川君。”  
二人又寒暄了两句就各自进门，关上房门前，德川又回头看了一眼，瞥见已经关上的对面房门，还有那两盆摆在门前还未开花的植物，嘴角挂上了自己也未察觉的浅笑，慢慢将门合上。  
第二日清晨晨练，幸村又碰见了德川。二人在擦肩三次后，幸村为了不在每次擦肩都点头微笑保持礼貌而是认真锻炼，索性调转方向，保持着恰当的距离跟在德川身后跑完了剩下几圈。幸村直接跑到自己车旁，打开后备箱，看着还有三个箱子，准备趁着今天一口气搬完，刚准备伸手就听身后略带着喘息的声音响起：“需要帮忙吗，幸村君？”  
幸村刚想委婉拒绝，却接连打了几个喷嚏。德川抬头看看天，一副山雨欲来的阴沉天色，看着幸村穿着短袖就出来锻炼，外套被他放在后备箱的箱子上，拿起外套就盖在他身上，不等他拒绝就搬起一个箱子。幸村见状倒是有些不好意思，知道这是快下雨了，两个人干活也比一个人快，就抱起另外的箱子，跟在德川后面，一起走向他家门口。  
全部搬进去以后，幸村正准备烧水泡茶给两人喝，刚锻炼完的二人还是避无可避地淋到了雨，只是德川婉拒了幸村留他喝茶的提议，幸村只好将德川送到门口，想目送对方进家门再把大门关上。德川却在家门口站了半晌，幸村的标准社交礼仪笑容保持的脸都快僵了，见人还不动，只得开口问：“您怎么不进去？”  
德川没回头，身形顿了一下，缓缓开口：“钥匙应该刚才跑步或者搬东西的时候掉了。”二人一起转头看向外面，走下台阶两步就是暴雨如注，没道理这个时候出去找钥匙。幸村又将德川请进自己家，找了条毯子和没拆封的浴巾给他，指了指淋浴间，让德川先去打理干净自己。德川道谢又道歉，幸村摆手：“总不能让您帮了我还穿着一身湿衣服。”  
德川闪身进了淋浴间，幸村靠在客厅墙上想着刚才发生的事，着实有些好笑，走向厨房准备烧壶水泡茶，想了想还是去没拆封的箱子里拿出最贵的那套茶具，也不知道德川喜欢喝什么茶，左思右想还是按自己的口味选了茶叶。  
德川裹着毯子出来的时候，幸村正在认真泡茶，听到动静头也没抬，手上动作依旧没停，只是开口让德川把衣服放洗衣机里快洗，等洗完了拿出来放烘干机，大概一个小时就有干净衣服穿了。德川照做，洗衣机开始工作后他又紧了紧身上的毯子，才走到客厅，在幸村身边坐下。  
这场景属实有些尴尬，刚见人第二面，就已经赤身裸体只裹着一条毯子坐在对方的沙发上，德川的视线大半被头发遮住，有些看不清神色，好在幸村处事周到，没有过多关注此时的德川以免他更尴尬，只是将茶碗推到他面前，说了句请，就起身径直走向浴室。浴室里除了空气中还有些潮湿的气息，浴缸和地面，甚至连镜子，都被清理得干干净净，丝毫看不出这是刚刚被人使用过的样子。  
这场雨下了很久，久到德川在幸村家不止换上了已经烘干的衣服，还吃了两顿饭。快傍晚时，雨终于停了，幸村和德川一人一头沿着搬东西和跑步的路径找钥匙，找了两圈却还是没踪迹，直刀幸村像是突然想起了什么，跑回车旁打开后备箱，发现一串不属于自己的钥匙孤零零躺在已经空旷的后备箱里，有些哭笑不得地拿起来，转身递给德川。  
窘迫又一次降临二人之间，幸村直觉德川平时不是这样容易落下东西的人，今天大概是这场大雨慌慌张张打乱了一切，德川很快掩盖住自己的无措，开口邀请幸村去自己家吃晚餐，好感谢他收留了自己一天还蹭了他两顿饭。幸村想，好心邻居想乐于助人却陷入几次三番的尴尬沉默，还累得对方给自己打扫了一次浴室，怎么看都是不太好意思拒绝对方的邀请，便点点头，响应了这顿晚餐的邀约。  
德川话不多但是异常可靠，虽然二人第二次见面就发生了这样哭笑不得的事情，幸村吃饱喝足躺在床上想着，二人意外地有话题，即使兴趣爱好不太一致，但是涉猎广泛的二人还是能搭上话，并且，第一次，幸村有了一种不用说太多对方就能明白自己那些说了的、没说的一切。  
接下老几天晨练，德川都会在门口等一等幸村，一开始只是一起跑步，再往后，人人隔离的日子过得乏味又辛苦，两个年轻人平时又都是户外活动爱好者，一来二去也发展成了不错的玩伴，德川是在家远程工作，只要完成了手上的活就被幸村叫去家里看电影或下棋，而幸村还有大半个月才入职，抓紧着最后的时间潇洒快活，德川有事时就打游戏，德川有空时就邀他来玩些别的德川也感兴趣的。  
情愫来得极快，又过了几天，当两人靠在沙发两端，边聊天边看电影时，看到相爱的两人却各自结婚成家时，幸村觉得这不应该，只要想要，没什么不能想办法得到的。幸村不算顺遂却坚定的小半生都写着“我想要我就要努力够到，”面对此情此景也是一样。幸村转头去看德川，却发现德川也在看自己。电视里明暗交错的画面跳动着，背景音在幸村听来时有时无、时远时近。半晌，幸村准备开口，却在开口的一刹那看见对方的嘴唇也一张一合，他清楚听到在自己刚说出“德川前辈”的时候，德川的那句“我喜欢你”就传到了自己耳朵里。  
意料之中，幸村想，心底扩散开的喜悦却还是一点一点从心口漫上来，不一会儿就将他淹没了。又过了半晌，德川也没有动，只是静静坐着，幸村就慢慢一点一点靠过去，看着德川的眼睛，已经昏暗的天光照不清德川的神色，幸村伸手拨开德川的头发，看着他毫无保留的眼睛，慢慢开口：“德川前辈，我也喜欢你。”  
接下来两周，二人就像普通坠入爱河的年轻人一样，都是情绪内敛的人，虽然感情丰富想法又多，他们的关系却像是冰山融雪，一点一滴汇聚又悄无声息地滋养着彼此。德川想，这样健康又没有负担的情侣关系，自己大概也只能从幸村这里得到了。  
幸村入职前夕，德川开了瓶红酒为他庆祝，也在心里对与幸村迈向未来的第一步有着难以直言的喜悦，幸村正式在新工作入职，意味着稳定与可持续的生活。互道晚安时，幸村还站在门口，带着微醺的醉意看着德川走进家门，与他又说了一声晚安，才慢慢关上自己的房门，想着也许不久之后二人就可以搬到一起住，即将正式迈入新生活的那一点不安也全部被对新生活的期盼所取代。  
意外来的也很快。  
第二天幸村刚入职就被拉着一起远程开会。正想拿起手机跟德川发消息说也许午饭要点外卖吃了，就发现zoom会议里有一格写着德川的全名。幸村身体一僵，脑子里瞬间浮起刚刚入职时那一条“同事、尤其上下级之间不得发生任何感情关系”。当德川回到电脑前打开摄像头，就在一排又一排十几个人里看到了幸村的脸，错愕涌上心头，怎么会这样，德川问自己，却还是强忍着一切情绪，勉强主持了会议。  
会议结束，幸村合上电脑就起身走到门口，他知道德川一定有话要跟自己说，他甚至已经想到了要怎么办，只要他们瞒着所有人，谁会知道他们的关系呢？反正也是远程工作，同事们更不可能从他们这里看出任何端倪，对不对？幸村这样想着，性格里霸道好胜的一面崭露头角，在德川沉默着站到他面前的时候，与他的沉默无声对抗着。  
对于德川来说，公司这条不得与下属谈恋爱他一直贯彻执行到底，为了不让感情被带着权力不对等的关系扭曲变形，也为了不让高位者在弱势者面前为所欲为。即便他知道幸村并不会是一个弱势者，开完会他就从系统里找到了幸村的简历，这么完美的经历应该很快就能升到跟自己对等的职位了，只是德川总觉得哪里不太对。  
幸村强势地将德川困在自己双臂间，即使仰视着德川也带着不容拒绝的威压，德川一边在心里感叹不愧是自己的男朋友，一边继续用沉默对抗着在他看来算得上是任性胡闹的幸村。僵持不下间，德川不得不开口：“幸村君，不如我们都冷静一下，改日再谈。”  
幸村也觉得二人都不是适合谈话的状态，在改日再谈这件事上与德川达成了共识。德川不知道在想什么，神色复杂地回头看了一眼幸村，在幸村将房门关上前叫住他：“幸村君，天热了，记得多喝水。”幸村应下，并未来得及再多看德川一眼，房门就落下了。  
第二天幸村早早出门，准备边跑步边跟德川好好谈一谈，在门口等了十几分钟都不见人，幸村只能走上前去敲门，敲了半天也没人开，幸村心里像是突然抓住了什么不安的线索，拔腿跑回屋内，找到手机开始给德川打电话。  
没人接。  
一连打了好几个，都是没人接。  
幸村走到窗前，仔细张望了一下，也没有看到德川的车。他坐在窗边的躺椅上，想着德川也许出去买早饭了，也许父母家有急事，也许是他有急事，脑子里纷乱的想法和借口很多，但是他对德川的了解和两人之间的默契告诉他，德川临阵脱逃了。  
幸村站起身，走到厨房给自己做了个简单的早饭，煮了杯咖啡，随便活动筋骨，到了八点准时上线开会。不出两分钟他就得到了德川递了辞呈的消息，连工作交接的文件都一并整理好了，指名道姓交给自己。打开邮箱，带着德川名字缩写和公司邮箱后缀的邮件躺在列表里，幸村下载好以后随便看了看，就发现二人有默契到连工作习惯都几乎一样，笔记和高光的方式，还有德川交代的每一项细节。  
幸村努力不做他想，只管埋头好好工作，好好过日子，本来搬过来也只是为了更好的职业发展不是吗，把他当成一个意外、一个插曲，然后继续按照自己的计划将人生进行下去，好像也不是什么难事。只是在闲暇时他总会想到，为什么德川辞职了还要走，又为什么他不选择留下那样也可以跟自己断了关系，为什么非要选择直接离开，这样坚决又仓促地离开了自己的生活。  
这不像是德川会做的事啊，幸村做完了德川留下的最后一个项目，关上电脑，此刻德川真的离开自己的意识才鲜明起来。幸村觉得自己按理说应该会想尽一切办法去找他，要他走也把话当面说清楚，而不是这样不明不白的戛然而止，然而自己能去哪里找他，他切断了一切找他的线索，而此刻幸村才意识到，二人几乎不了解对方，不认识对方的朋友，不了解对方的家庭结构，不曾提及彼此的过去，也并未认真展望过二人的未来。  
连牵手这样的肢体接触都没有，最近的大概也就是幸村撩起德川的头发那一次了。  
所以才能这样轻而易举地抽离吗？幸村想，既然自己想要什么就去做，那自己现在想不再去想这件事和这个人，也总有办法能做到。  
处在事业上升期，幸村总觉得日子过得很快，好像一个项目接着一个项目就这么推着他往前走，想起德川的机会已经越来越少，对面搬进了一家三口，女主人最近又怀孕了，有时遇到也是笑眯眯的对幸村问好。世界也已经从一团混乱中恢复正常，幸村有更多的时间在外面，不论是工作还是出游，他尽量只把这个有着所剩无几的他与德川回忆的地方当成一个只在睡觉的时候才回来的地方。  
幸村精市的确发展出了一套以不想起德川为目的的执行方针。  
终于，在他自己也不抱任何希望等德川回来的时候，幸村毅然决然投了简历，这次是一个外企的高管职位。很遗憾，公司依旧有着员工之间不能谈恋爱的规章制度，不过他想，这下大公司所有员工都在领英上有页面，再跟谁约会谈恋爱之前只要搜索一下就能知道这人是不是自己同事或下属。  
幸村精市并没有等到找到新欢并约会的机会。他在入职欢迎酒会上看到了那个他这几年都努力不去想起的人。  
德川对着幸村举了举酒杯，遥遥相望，点头致意，比划着恭喜的口型。  
幸村觉得自己有些眩晕，又喝了一大口香槟，这才上前去，站在德川面前，温和有礼的面孔下是有些咬牙切齿的一字一句：“德川前辈，别来无恙啊。”德川点点头，看见幸村的领带有些歪，伸手扯正后才开口：“我是这家公司的合作伙伴，虽然是小企业，才起步没几年，但是你们公司，你隔壁部门，打交道最多的就是我们公司了。不过幸村君不用担心，如果不想看见我，你跟我的业务，基本上不会产生交集的。”  
幸村看着眼前冷白的男人被水晶吊灯沾染得晶莹剔透的脸，看了他许久，才靠近他，在耳边说：“德川前辈，你公司，没有什么不能跟合作伙伴谈恋爱的规矩吧？”  
德川眼底的笑意瞬间浓烈，那是只有幸村能分辨的神色，德川摇头，又举起杯子，跟幸村的酒杯碰了一下：“那就请多指教，幸村君。”  
“德川，和也，欢迎回来。”


End file.
